Why them? They're mine
by AmyJay1234
Summary: Paige Kidnaps Emily, her girlfriends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Alison aren't very happy. They turn furious when Aria and Hanna are taken as well, and then Spencer, what's Alison to do when Paige McCullers has kidnapped HER girls? Possessive Alison, Stalker Paige, Kidnaped Emily/Aria/Hanna/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Paige Kidnaps Emily, her girlfriends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Alison aren't very happy. They turn furious when Aria and Hanna are taken as well, and then Spencer, what's Alison to do when Paige McCullers has kidnapped HER girls?

Possessive Alison, Stalker Paige, Kidnaped Emily/Aria/Hanna/Spencer

_**PreattyLittleLiarsPrettyLittleLiars**_

**Emily**

My head hit the floor as we turned a sharp corner, my hands and feet tied, I could feel the tears rushing down my face. I have no idea where I am or who took me. I remember waking up in Spencer's barn where the five of us live together as 'friends' according to our parents.

_Flashback_

_I crawled out of Ali's arms and watched her turn over, pulling Aria in as victim. It took about twenty minutes but I had done it. I had gotten out of Alison D's death grip, with great difficulty. _

_I walked into the kitchen Toby had built and got a glass of water, looking at the time, two thirty am. What am I doing up at this hour? _

"_Em?" I heard Hanna call. I looked at her. _

"_Just getting water, go back to bed." Hanna nodded and trudged back to bed. I shook my head and finished my water, turning off all the lights I had turned on to get here. The dark creeps me out, ever since the whole 'A' thing we decided living together would keep us together. _

_The front door opened suddenly, and I couldn't kid with myself, it's not the wind. _

"_Spencer! Ali! Aria! Han!" I started calling out as I ran back to Ali's room where we all slept. I felt myself get pulled backwards, I twisted and screamed. _

"_Emily?!" I heard Hanna yell out. I tried to scream out I had already been picked up and my head hitting something hard. _

My head still hurts, my heart is pounding, and I swear I'm going to puke.

"If you don't stop this car I swear I will puke everywhere!" I yelled, still crying.

"I want to go home! Let me go! I won't tell anyone! I won't tell Alison or Hanna, or Aria or Spencer! Not even my dad! Please!" I pleaded. I started sobbing. The car stopped and my door opened, leaned out and vomited, no, retched. I saw my breakfast, lunch and dinner sitting on the side of the road. I kept going until there was nothing left.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." I jerked at the sound of the voice.

"Paige?"

**Hanna**

"EMILY!" I screamed as I saw the car take off down the road.

"Ali! We have to call the police! The army! The Navy! The Air force! The-"

"Hanna! Shush I'm thinking." Alison said. Her hand rose as a silence signal. That was a relief, I had run out of important people to say.

"Hey guys, this was on the door." Spencer said, showing us the note. I reached out for it but Ali had snatched it before any of us could read it. I understood why she was acting like this. She acted like this with Aria and Meredith, and when we were locked in the basement. She acted like this when Spencer went missing with Mona. It was often scary but it was only expected. Alison is possessive; it can be a little too much sometimes but in cases like this it's what needs to happen. Alison dropped the note; I grabbed it before it hit the floor.

**I told you. I got Emily, guess who's next? **

**You can't stop me this time Alison, I deserve them, I will have them.**

**I have Emily, sweet Emily. I can tell you whose next or I can let you suffer trying to keep everyone safe.**

**You go to the police and I will make you watch as I kill all of them. **

**I'll be seeing you soon Alison, send my love to Hanna, Spencer and Aria. I will have them soon, and you can't stop me. **

**Paige. **

I looked at Spencer who looked back at me; we then looked at Aria who had finally grabbed the note.

"Get inside! We have to figure out how to get Emily back." Alison ordered, we ran inside.

"Alison, we need to figure this out rationally." Aria said.

"She's right." Spencer added.

"I just want Emily back." I said. I felt guilty; I should have stayed with her when I realized she was awake.

"Ok this is how it's going to work, I'm going to call my brother, he can stay here and look after you guys while Ce Ce can help me get Emily back and we will get so far away."

"Alison you're not going alone or with Ce Ce, we will go." I told her

"No! I will not allow it!" She argued.

"You're not doing this alone!" Spencer argued.

"I will not let Paige McCullers steal anymore of what's mine!"

"We do not belong to you Alison! We are helping you get Emily back!" Spencer argued.

"Just let them yell it out, one of them will snap and kiss the other, they can't stand each other." I nodded at what Aria had said. We both had tears running down our faces. Our sweet Emily, the only one who has come out, the only one who has been taken so far, and we would soon be joining her.

I heard the ringing of the Skype that we have on our computer. Emily, she used it for her dad. I clicked answer, praying it wasn't Mr Fields that popped up and asked where his only daughter was and why we were crying, but then again, he knew the time difference, why was he calling at three am?

But the image that popped up wasn't Mr Fields.

It was Emily.

"Guys!" Aria yelled. They looked at us and came barging over. She sat on the bed, her wrists and ankles tied with duct tape; she seemed to be working on getting whatever was over her mouth off.

"Emily! Can you hear me?"

"Em!"

"Babe!"

"Ariel!"

The last one was me; it was my nickname for her since she was such a great swimmer.

"Ok, one at a time." Aria said and looked at the screen.

"Em, I need you to calm down and breathe, just breathe." Aria said. Calming Emily down, Emily gave one last tug of whatever was over her mouth.

"Hanna, she's coming for Hanna next." All eyes trained on me.

"Tell us everything you can before she comes back." Spencer said.

"Uh, ok, she's not coming back, she coming for her now! This whole thing is a distraction, I don't know where I am, she knows what Ali's like, she knows Alison won't like this and, and my head hurts and I feel sick from being sick! You have to find me! I can't be here Spencer!" Her focus stayed on one person, which was probably best so that she didn't freak out.

"You were sick?" Aria asked.

"She's coming back." Alison said. I looked Emily in the eyes, I could hear music.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens;_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings;_

_These are a few of my favourite things._

Emily's favourite song as a child.

"Emily, I will find you ok?" Alison said. Emily nodded; she wasn't that far from the camera lenses.

"Hanna, you need to get Hanna out of here now." Emily said.

"I, no, no Emily, you need help." She looked pale and sick.

"Hanna, 'm fine jus, what's that smell..." Emily trailed off; gas could be seen entering the room through a vent.

"Emily!" We all yelled out but it was no good, she was out like a light.

"Go pack your stuff, we'll go to my parents' house and figure it out there." We all ran to our individual rooms and started packing.

"Hanna." I froze and turned around.

"Paige."

**Aria**

I looked out my window and saw the same car that had taken Emily screech down the road.

No.

"SHE'S GOT HANNA!" I yelled through the barn running outside and after the car.

"Quick grab her before Paige grabs her as well." Alison yelled. Arms circled around my waist.

"NO! SHE'S GOT TWO OF OUR GIRLS! OUR TWO GIRLFRIENDS WHO ARE WITH HER!" I yelled and sobbed. Spencer picked me up and carried me inside.

"Emily was right." Alison said, leading us through the barn and to her car.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, tears running down her face. Alison's face stayed dry, she didn't cry, she seemed calm, the usual Ali type face, but inside I knew she was dying. We lost two girlfriends in one night. Our two girlfriends. Hanna was working on coming out so that she could be Emily's girlfriend and other girls would stop hitting on her.

"I didn't protect them well enough." Alison said as she drove a little faster to, actually, where are we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Jason's, he's the only one that can help at the moment." I nodded, although they never got along Alison and Jason stuck together when a family or friend was in need.

When we arrived we stood on the front porch, Jason opened the door.

"Ali? What's wrong? Where are Hanna and Emily?" We went inside and started explaining, well Spencer and Ali did, and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror. I then remembered the song playing in the background of Emily's Skype video. My Favourite Things, that song, it was Emily's favourite as a child, she only told us this in private when we were alone about two months ago when we moved in, it was the middle of the night; it was just something out of the blue that she told us. How could Paige know?

Paige has been stalking us for a lot longer than we first expected.

I started running from the upstairs bathroom, speeding down the stairs.

"Ali! Spence! Paige! She's been doing this for a while now! Stalking us! Like with Emily and her favourite song in the video."

"I wasn't paying attention to the music Aria." Alison said apologetically.

"How did it go again?" Spencer asked.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens;_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings;_

_These are a few of my favourite things." _I sang lightly.

"_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels;_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles;_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;_

_These are a few of my favourite things." _Spencer sang.

"I remember, I called her weird for liking such an old song and she pushed off the bed and told me she loves what she loves." I laughed.

"I told her that's why she loves us." Alison said softly. I hugged her tightly.

"So what's the plan?" Jason said coming out with hot drinks. I grabbed a tea and sat down.

"I'm going after Paige, the bitch has gone psycho." Alison said, sitting in between Spencer and I.

"You're not going without us." I said.

"Don't you two get it?" She asked, standing up and facing us, hand on her hip, eyebrows raised.

"She's after the four of you to have a relationship like we have. She's got Emily and Hanna and she'll come after the two of you next."

My phone started ringing, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Aria! Can you hear us?" Hanna asked quietly.

"Han! Are you ok?" I asked, flicking the phone to silent.

"Paige got me, I got her phone, Emily's asleep, she coming for you." I paled and looked at Ali.

"Hanna, just, just grab Emily and stay safe, I'll be there soon." Alison said.

"Ali, I'm so scared, wait, Emily's waking up." I sighed in relief.

"Hanna, make sure you two stay warm and safe, stay where you are we will come get you." Spencer ordered.

"Hell freaking no! I'm getting us out of here." Hanna said.

"Not so loud." We heard Emily mumble quietly.

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but we're getting out of here."

"What's with all the princess remarks?"

"I love you, it's my way of showing it."

"I love you too but I don't do princesses."

"Well I do."

"Guys, we love you heaps but we need you to figure out where you are." Spencer said, I looked at Jason who looked a little uncomfortable listening.

"Way to ruin a moment Spence, I'm trying to get this tape off Emily." Hanna huffed.

"I'm just going to wait out there while you talk." Jason said, walking away.

"Ow, not so rough."

"Sorry Babe but this is the first time I've had you tied up. I should enjoy it." I felt my eyes darken and my cheeks turn red, Spencer and Ali's eyes and cheeks heading the same way.

"Hanna, not the time." Emily moaned out.

"Fine, but you owe me." Hanna grumbled. The sound of tape ripping was loud, Hanna's apologizes and Emily's whimpers could be heard softly.

"Ok so make sure you got Aria safe, that's who she's going for next."

"Stay on the phone." Spencer replied to Hanna.

"We weren't going to hang up." Emily said.

"Where the hell are we?" They asked one another, trying to get out of where they were.

"Han, a door."

"Ew! Em that's the policeman that was interrogating Ali."

"Hanna what's going on?" Ali snapped.

"That detective that was following you everywhere is here guarding the door."

"Shit, get out of there!" Alison ordered.

"Ali we can't he's blocking the door." Emily said softly.

"I don't care! Find another way!"

"Hey, don't be so mean, they are scared and lost." I told her, hugging her. She held me tightly.

"They can't get the two of you, I will go mad. I'm going mad. I'm so angry and these two are lost with each other so they are screwed." Alison said, small tears forming.

"Hey we can hold our own, right boo?" Hanna commented.

"Since when was I your boo?" Emily countered.

"You've always been my boo."

"I thought I was your princess?"

"Your my everything, the same with Alison and Aria and Spencer."

"Ali this isn't your fault." Spencer said to Ali.

"THIS IS MY FAULT! I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM! YOU ARE ALL MINE AND STILL THAT BITCH THINKS SHE CAN STEAL YOU ALL AWAY!" I flinched at Alison's tone, she was pissed.

"Alison calm down." I knew it was no use. The only two who could calm her down weren't here.

"Alison sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do Spencer." She hissed out.

"Ali calm down." Emily pleaded through the phone.

"How can I calm down when you two are missing?"

"Ali, Aria and Spencer don't deserve this." Hanna told her softly.

Alison froze for a second.

"I'm sorry, it was-"

"Don't be, I understand, we all feel the same." Spencer commented. I picked up our cup, going to re-fill them with tea. I put the cups on the bench and turned the kettle on.

"Aria."

Everything went black.

**Spencer**

I heard the thud of the door, Jason coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

Aria.

"ARIA!"

"What's happening? Hanna asked.

"We need to go." I said, running to the backyard.

"No! Please don't hang up!" They started pleading.

"Aria's coming to you." I said, tears running down my face. They gasped.

"We need to get back to that room." Hanna said panicky.

"No way, I just got up, I'm getting out of here." Emily argued.

"Emily, Paige said we weren't to leave the room." Hanna commented.

"Hanna-"

"Emily she's coming back and if she finds us out here she said she'd do something to us that would really piss Alison off."

"Hanna! Emily!"

"Back to the room." They whispered.

"Aria!"

Ali stood next to me, silently crying.

"You okay Aria?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Paige asked. I wish I was there.

"I only need Spencer now." I grasped Ali's hand tightly.

"When I get back I'll deal with the two of you leaving the room." I froze.

"You won't break us Paige, Ali's looking for us she'll kill you for this." Aria said.

"Alison is a bitch she doesn't love you like I do."

"She's our girlfriend!" Emily told her. A loud slap was heard throughout the room.

"No."

"We love her, not you Paige." Hanna said, another slap.

"Shut up! You know nothing about love!"

"Paige I am going to find you, and kill you for laying a hand on MY girls." Alison raged through the phone.

"Really Alison? You see most your girls are with ME at the moment, I just have the very last one eagerly awaiting to return to me."

"Leave Spencer alone, leave Hanna alone, leave Aria alone and leave Emily alone because if you touch one of them again I will destroy you." Paige laughed.

"I can do whatever I like they're mine, I can kiss them, I can touch them, I can make them want me because you aren't here to manipulate them." Alison growled.

"Don't even think about it." Paige laughed through the phone.

"Which one first?" Paige asked.

"Come any closer and I'll whoop your ass." I heard Hanna say.

"Paige go away!"

"Paige stop!"

"Paige leave!"

I looked at the phone in despair.

"No Paige!" Aria, Hanna and Emily yelled. Screams and yells were heard, I held Ali's hand tightly, sobbing. Muffled screams and crying could be heard.

"Paige leave them alone." Alison ordered.

"Ali, get Spencer and run, run ok?" Aria said into the phone.

"No let me go!" Emily yelled.

"I don't want to be tied up." Hanna said.

"No, no, no!" Aria yelled.

"Aw, they look so cute, all tied up I can kiss all of them whenever I want." Paige mocked.

"Don't!" Alison yelled.

"Hmm, it wouldn't be fair to start without Spencer." Paige said.

"Let us go!"

"Alison! Please!"

"No Paige!"

"See you soon Spencer."

The line went dead.

**Alison**

I hugged Spencer tight, sobbing with her. I couldn't believe this was happening. This is my entire fault. I should've protected them better. Their cries for help, where are they?

"Do you think Paige really will do something to us?" Spencer asked me.

"No, I'll get her, I will do whatever I can. We have eleven weeks before school goes back, we will get them back." I told her, shaking out thoughts of Paige touch my girls.

"Jason!" I yelled, he came in.

"I heard, I'm sorry." He said, I cried harder.

"I need you to call Ce Ce, Toby, Shana and Ezra, tell them that, that favour they owe me, it's required." Jason nodded.

"Alison, she's going to get me." Spencer said quietly. I felt like telling her no, she wouldn't, but I had said that about Hanna and Aria. I had told myself I would never let anyone take away my girls and yet Paige McCullers had My Hanna, My Aria and My Emily, and now she's after My Spencer.

"Ce Ce's on her way." I nodded to Jason. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alison."

"Mona."

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"Distracting you." I hung up, hugging Spencer tighter.

"She's in the house." I mumbled. Spencer froze.

"Where is that bitch?" Spencer asked, going to stand up.

"Spencer, she's after you, stay here." I told her, kissing her lips lightly, hopefully not for the last time and went looking for Paige McCullers.

"Jason! She's in the house!"

"Looking for her now!" Jason yelled back. Hopefully she'll make a mistake while trying to hide. I went and searched my room, opening the door and searching everywhere, not finding her. I turned around but my bedroom door shut, I tried to open it but something was jarring it.

"JASON! GET TO SPENCER!" I cried out. I heard the smash of something. Running to my window I saw Paige carrying a knocked out Spencer to her car and driving off. I fell to the floor and sobbed. She has taken away my very reasons for living.

Hanna

Aria

Spencer

Emily

I will find you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

I woke up in-between Aria and Hanna, still in Paige's hideout. Sitting up I saw Spencer pacing.

"Emily." She sighed out and hugged me tight. Spencer pulled back and touched my cheek lightly. I flinched at the pain and memory.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. I looked down, seeing my hands still tied together. Spencer began to untie the duct tape that Paige had wound around my wrists. It hurt but I kept quiet.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked, I shook my head and smiled sadly at her.

"I want to know what happened to you." I told her.

"Nothing really, she had a cloth over my mouth and next thing I know I'm here." I nodded.

"Hey guys." Hanna said, sitting up, I started un-wrapping her wrists. She looked up at Spencer who began pacing.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked. I sighed, in happiness, we are all awake and ok. Hanna un-did her wrists quickly and hugged her.

"When she comes back in we'll surprise her." Spencer said.

"How do we do that? She's like all our strength times a billion." Hanna commented. Aria stood up and hugged Spencer tight.

"We've missed you." Spencer leaned down and kissed Aria. They started a heavy make-out session, Spencer holding Aria up against the wall.

"Guy's this might not be the time-"

I got cut off by Hanna pushing me down on the bed and smashing her lips to mine. I opened my mouth to tell her to stop but her tongue entered my mouth and her hands gripped my wrists above my head. I kissed her back, my tongue duelling with hers, but then I remembered where we were. Turning my head Hanna looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"She could be watching." I told her quietly. Hanna nodded, clearly still confused but then understood.

"Spencer real it in babe." She said. Getting off my waist but pulling me into a hug. Spencer groaned but pulled away from Aria and returned to the bed with us.

"Where do you think Paige is?" Aria asked.

"Don't say her name!" Hanna criticised.

"What? Han it's not like she's Voldermort, nothing bad is going to happen if we say her name." Spencer said. I smiled, but then thought back to what Aria had asked.

"She's right, Paige kidnapped us to be with her and so far she hasn't turned up." I commented.

"That's a good thing though perhaps she just did all this to get at Ali." Aria commented.

"That makes no sense though if she wanted to hurt Ali, why not just kidnap her." Spencer said.

"Look either way we need to get out of here." Hanna said. I nodded, I then noticed how cold the room felt, how there was no windows. I also noticed a phone. I reached out of Hanna's grip and picked up the phone, putting it to my ear; I could hear the ringing, signalling it was ready for use, just as I went to dial the police Paige's voice ran through the phone.

"Put the phone down." I froze. Aria came over and stood next to me, listening.

"Look, I'm in the middle of an important task right now, if I have to come down there, you will regret it." I looked at Aria and put the phone down.

"What's happened?" Spencer asked.

"Paige was on the other line." I answered.

"There are four of us and one of her, next time she comes in I say we whoop her ass, tie her up and get out of here." Hanna stated.

"Hanna's right." Spencer agreed.

"There were three of us and she had us tied up in less than five minutes." Aria argued. Everyone looked at me.

"Has anyone tried to open the door?" I asked, not wanting to get into an argument with my girlfriends. They all looked at each other before Spencer pulled the door open. I scrambled off the bed and grabbed Aria's hand, Hanna holding my other hand and Spencer holing Hanna's hand we slowly started walking, one door we opened was a bathroom, the next another bedroom, it must be Paige's.

"There!" Aria whispered, pointing at the opposite door of the hallway. We slowly walked towards the door and opened it, walking out and shutting it lightly.

"Why can't I trust you?" We screamed and turned around, looking at Paige where she was leaning against the wall.

"I saw it coming I suppose." She sighed. I looked around, we were in the woods, I knew where we were, and I knew Paige knew I knew where we were. I stepped back slightly, pulling the others with me.

"Emily, please don't I have a leg cramp, I don't feel like running." Paige whined. I started running through the woods, Spencer, Aria and Hanna following me. I knew where to go; we weren't that far into the woods, it was just around the turn-

"Hello girls." I felt my arm get taken by Detective Wilden.

"Run! Just run straight and don't stop! Get Ali!" I yelled they hesitated.

"GO!" Aria grabbed Hanna and started running; Spencer shook her head at them then looked at me before staying.

"Stupid girl." Wilden said, grabbing Spencer, who swung her fist at him and hit him in the face. Something went crunch, his grip loosened enough for me to grab Spencer's hand and run.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked loudly.

"Emily! Spencer!" Paige yelled I didn't look back; I spotted Aria and Hanna on the side of the road. Cars were everywhere. We started waving at them, trying to get them to stop. One guy pulled over.

"Hanna, Aria, Spen-"

Spencer pulled us into the car.

"Drive us to Alison's house now!" The guy started driving, the four of us where crowded into a three seater seat, which lead to Aria in Hanna's lap.

"When you drop us of, leave town and don't come back." I told him, Spencer threw her arm around me and hugged me. I felt like sleeping right here. But we couldn't.

When we arrived I kissed the boys cheek and ran inside.

"ALI!"

"ALISON!"

"Predictable." I spun around and came face to face with Paige McCullers. Paige gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the wall before I could call or leave. How did she get here so fast?

"Did you really think, I would let any of you get away?" I went to call out but her hand covered my mouth.

"I guess we can stay here, you all feel comfortable here and Alison will hate that you are under her roof, and she still can't have you."

"Emily!" Aria called out. I went to run but Paige pushed me into Ali's room and shut the door, pushing me up against it. I went to scream but her lips covered mine in a kiss I didn't want, her tongue in my mouth. I screamed, thrashing against her but she was still too strong, her hand went up my shirt, her lips leaving mine and going down my neck.

"HELP" I screamed, Paige's lips biting into my neck. I started to sob.

"Stop, please!" I pleaded with her. She brought her head up, her eyes meeting mine.

"I've marked you, now I just have to mark the others and we can move on to other activities." Her hand squeezed my breast, kissing me hard one more time she let me go, letting me fall to the floor.

"Emily?" Hanna banged against the door. I panicked, pushing against the door so that Paige couldn't do the same to her. I got picked up and thrown onto the bed, Paige reaching the door and pulling Hanna in. I breathed in the smell of Ali and sobbed. Felling under her pillow I found her cell phone, holding onto it I felt Hanna's arms go around me.

"What did you do to her?" Hanna asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Paige answered simply. I put Ali's phone in my pocket and held onto Hanna tightly.

"No!" Hanna yelled I felt Paige pick me up. I screamed and Hanna jumped at me, only for Paige to block her and lock me in Ali's closet. I screamed and punched against the door, scared for Hanna, I could hear her screaming, Aria and Spencer at the door. I sat down and sobbed into the dark. I remember when I was little and I got locked in this closet, I was scared, as I was now and Ali rescued me. I tried to block out the heart-breaking screams and dialled Jason's number.

"Hello?" Ali answered, she sounded sad and tired.

"Ali?" I whispered quietly.

"Emily, thank goodness, where are you?" She asked panicky.

"We're at your house, Ali, I'm so scared, and Paige has Hanna and she." I started sobbing again. I heard Ali growl.

"Emily, sweetie, calm down, I'm coming over now, Ce Ce and Jason are coming and Toby will meet us there, Emily, I love you." I whispered a quiet I love you back. Before I heard Paige unlocking the door, hiding the phone but keeping the call on I crawled into Hanna and held her while we cried, knowing that our two other girl friends would have to go through the same. I lifted the phone back up to my ear.

"Ali?" I whispered.

"Emily, baby, what did she do?" Alison asked. I hesitated. I don't want her knowing how weak I was against her.

"Ali, just, just get here soon. I love you." I cried softly, hearing Spencer scream I hung up and curled up against Hanna who held me tightly.

"Where did she get you?" Hanna asked. I was confused for a second before I understood. Where did she mark me. I put the light on Ali's phone up just enough to see clearly and showed her, seeing her own purple bruise.

"Did she-"

Hanna was cut off by the doors opening and Spencer fighting against Paige.

"ARIA! RUN!" Spencer yelled before the doors were shut and locked. Spencer hugged was tightly. I shined the light on Spencer's neck to see the same purple bruise we all had forming.

"Did she do anything else?" Hanna asked, finishing her sentence from before. I nodded.

"Did she touch either of you?" Spencer asked. While Ali is possessive, Spencer comes in second, not as bad but still there.

I avoided looking at her and Hanna.

"She did, didn't she?" I looked at Hanna, tears leaking out of my eyes. I closed my eyes.

"She touched me too." Spencer said. I swung my arms around Spencer and sobbed loudly when I heard Aria trying to get away from Paige, being locked in the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I cried. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.

**Hanna**

Emily started to panic, breathing quickly and looking like she was going to pass out.

"Emily, honey calm down, deep breaths ok in and out." I instructed. Spencer pulled Emily into her lap and started stroking her head, calming her down slowly. The doors opened and Aria was pushed in, she was crying as well. I held Aria close and glared the best I could through my tears at Paige.

"Was that really so hard?" Paige asked, cocking her head to the side.

"PAIGE!" I heard Alison scream out. Paige glared at us.

"Who called her?" She snarled. When none of us answered she slammed the closet doors shut and locked them. I looked at Emily who was still being held close by Spencer. I pulled Aria into my lap and sighed.

"PAIGE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO WE CAN DEAL WITH THIS!" I heard Alison yell. I heard furniture being moved around the room. It was dark in this room, so dark. I knew Aria and Emily were scared of the dark, what I didn't tell them was I was to.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Emily asked quietly.

"I think we should, this is out of hand." Aria said just as quietly.

"Remember Paige's note? She said she would kill us." Spencer argued quietly.

"What note?" Emily asked.

"When you were taken, Paige left a note." I explained.

"Saying she'll kill us?" Emily exclaimed still quiet.

"Afraid so boo." I sighed out. Aria giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you call her boo?" Aria asked.

"That's like asking why I call you Artsy or Ali bossy and Spencer Smarty." I explained.

"I thought I was Ariel." Emily added in.

"You are, but your also my boo, or sleeping beauty or Ariel, just depends on the mode." I explained again. Spencer laughed.

"PAIGE!" Alison's voice sounded close, just outside the room, I held Aria a little closer, moving us closer to Spencer, her arm going around my shoulder as we listened to what was going on.

"What are you going to do Ali?" Paige teased. I heard banging on the door; I flinched and buried my head into Aria's hair.

"We need an idea." I stated quietly.

"Paige don't do this." An unknown voice said.

"Toby, why would he be here?" Emily whispered quietly.

"All we have to do is make sure Alison has Paige, if Ali has Paige it will be a lot easier to get out of here." Spencer said. Emily pulled out Ali's phone, texting someone. I looked over and saw it was Toby she was texting.

Toby it's Emily, we are locked in the closet. We can hear Paige moving things around, please help.

Once the message was sent Spencer took the phone and turned the phone off, saving the battery. We sat in the dark, pulling some of Ali's jackets and jumpers I handed them around before figuring out we sat on a gigantic blanket. Pulling it out from under me I threw it over us, keeping us warm

"Han?" Aria whispered.

"Yeah Artsy?"

"Do you think we will get out of here?" She asked me. I was about to answer but the doors swung open. Looking up to see Paige standing there I hid my face in Aria's shoulder, trying not to look at her.

"Alison is here, she sounds furious but you know what? I don't care, I have all of you." I closed my eyes, tears forming again. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at the girl who was ruining my life.

"You can come out now." Paige said quietly, I held onto Aria, trying not to squeeze all the air out of her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard but it had to be done, you had to know how much I want and need you all."

"Just let us go." Spencer said, I looked at Spencer who was glaring at Paige, she should stay quiet.

"Spence, shush." I whispered to her. What if Paige does something again?

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you really loved us you would let us go, let us be happy." I shot a quick look at Paige who was emotionless. Maybe she would let us go.

"I love you that's why I am keeping you here. I will do anything to prove that to you." Paige explained.

"Let us go."

"No." Paige argued, suddenly getting angry.

"I marked you as mine! Why do you want to leave? We can be happy!" I flinched, and felt my girlfriends flinch at the tone she was using.

"Do I have to prove it anymore?" I thought back to what Paige had done to me before.

"_Stay still." Paige whispered, but I didn't I thrashed against her, her lips on my neck bit down, I screamed. Tears went down my face. _

I shook my head and cried. I'm so weak.

"Let us go." Spencer demanded.

"Spencer, don't do this." Emily pleaded.

"Just leave it be." Aria added softly.

"No, she brought this on." Paige said simply, she grabbed hold of Spencer, throwing Emily off her lap and out of the closet; Spencer was thrown to the middle of the room, Emily was thrown back into the closet and the doors were shut before we could do anything.

"SPENCER!" Aria yelled, punching against the door.

"PAIGE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Emily yelled.

"SPENCER!" Alison yelled, I couldn't yell, my throat was stuck. This is what Spencer wanted; she wanted to distract Paige, to get Alison in.

"Aria, shush for a minute." I said quietly. She looked at me.

"Shush? You want me to shush while she's got Spencer?" I looked at her.

"Just listen to what I have to say." Emily quietened down while Aria hopped off my lap and sat in her own spot.

"Spencer said before that all we had to do was get Alison to Paige and everything would go ok. That's what she's doing know, trying to figure out how to get Alison in." I explained. They both kissed my cheek.

"So what are we going to do?" Aria asked. Emily pulled out Ali's phone and turned it on. I could see the glow light up her face. I know why she was scooped up by Ail first know. She's beautiful. I looked at Aria who was leaning over me to see what Emily was doing, Aria was beautiful as well. How did I get so lucky? How did we get so lucky? How did I get so lucky to have four beautiful girls?

I looked at the phone, seeing a text message from Jason, which was probably Ali.

"Open it." I said.

"She's probably angry at me I hung up on her when she asked me what Paige did." Emily said, guilty. I patted her shoulder.

"Alison could never be angry at you, she would kill for you." I told her softly.

"She would do the same for you Han." Emily replied.

"You've been with Alison the longest of all of us it's natural that she would be a little bit more protective over you." Aria commented.

"Boo, anyone would kill for you you're special, especially to us." I could see Emily blushing from the light and smirked. Aria locked eyes with me and smiled; if we could lighten the mood even just a little it's a great feeling. Emily opened the text message from Ali:

we are here don't do anything rash I will get you all back soon just try not to provoke the bitch I love you all but next time don't hang up on me you scared me

"She's not angry." Emily sighed out. We smiled, but they vanished when Spencer screamed at Paige. I looked at Emily.

"Tell us again how you and Alison got together." Aria nodded, Emily blushed.

"Well, I had the biggest crush on her, like really big and I tried to hide it but Ali, she knew. I avoided her for years, trying to stay on the safe side of Alison but out of the blue she starts talking to me." Emily giggles slightly.

"The first thing she says to me is 'Will you stop avoiding me and sit with me, I want to get to know you?' I was so scared I got up and ran away." I laughed.

"Well Alison found me the next day, cornered me in the art rooms, I tried to run but she wouldn't let me, she said to me 'Will you stop running? I won't kill you for talking to me.' After that we became good friends, I still had a crush on her but I ignored it. One day, Ben asked me out and I didn't feel like being alone forever, I was about to say yes when Alison dragged me out of there and back to her house. She told me that I can't go out with him, I was confused, I asked why and she kisses me." I looked at Emily who was slightly smiling.

"Did you kiss her back?" Aria asked, we already knew the answer, but when she told the story, it was like a new story every time.

"Yes and then she told me I couldn't date Ben because I was going out with her and it wasn't good to cheat on others."

"So how did we come into the picture?" Aria asked. I looked at Emily.

"Well, I was with Alison for about three months when I started to become friends with you guys and I realized how I was attracted to you all. I remember crying and telling Ali to break up with me because I started to like you guys and it was wrong. She laughed and told me she understood she liked you guys too." I smiled.

"When Alison told me to invite you guys to our Friday night sleepovers I was so scared you guys were going to freak out, and when Alison came out and told you guys straight out I thought you were going to send us to the nut house."

"Until Spencer kissed you." I ended.

"Yeah, when Spencer kissed me I felt like dancing, when I got home I actually felt like screaming into my pillow in happiness but I didn't." I laughed. This would be so perfect if we weren't kidnapped and Spencer and Ali were here.

**Aria**

When the closet door opened, courtesy of Spencer and Paige I saw it was dark outside.

"Go sit on the bed and just stay quiet." Paige ordered. I looked at Spencer who was nodding at us.

"Go." Spencer said. I raised an eyebrow to her but moved, sitting in between Hanna and Emily.

"Hey boo, since were at Ali's house, and were like always here, does that technically mean that we are no longer kidnapped?"

"I guess we're more like hostages." Hanna nodded. Paige started to speak. I noticed how the bed we are sitting on was blocking the door, now what?

"Spencer here has come to her senses and has chosen to do the right thing." I looked at Spencer. What had she done now?

"The only way we can be happy is with Paige." I gaped at Spencer she was playing with us, right?

"Spence, what's going on?" Hanna asked. Spencer walked over to us slightly.

"Don't you see, with Alison we were deceived, Paige has always loved us, always will." Spencer explained.

"Spencer don't do this." I said hopelessly.

"Don't do what Aria? Be happy, why can't you see that this is the only way to be happy?" Spencer said, eyebrow raised, I caught on. The only way to get out of here was to pretend.

"Spencer is right." I said and rose off the bed. Hanna and Emily gaped at me.

"Aria! You're crazy." Hanna said.

"This isn't the only way! What about Alison? What about us?" I could see that they weren't going to catch on anytime soon they weren't going to play happy families.

"What does it matter anymore?" Paige asked, stepping up to them. Emily and Hanna moved away from the bed, I could see the hurt in their eyes.

"You two may seem like this is the only way, but I'm not doing this, I'm not pretending to be happy about something or with someone." Hanna argued. I pleaded with my eyes, why can't they just try this? I know it's not the best idea but it might get us somewhere, like out of here.

Paige walked over to them, shoving them in the closet and locking the door, kicking it. I walked over to Spencer.

"You're still with me right?"

"Always."

Watching Paige kick the closet, screaming at it. Shaking it I felt like strangling her, but I knew that the only way out of here was to play along.

Paige shook the closet to hard, tumbling it over. I heard screaming and ran over there.

"Paige, if you hurt them you'll never get them, doing this will scare them away." I reasoned.

"They have to learn that I take these things seriously." Paige hissed out, kicking the closet.

"Ok! Ok they may have to learn but doing this will only push them away further." I argued, grabbing her shoulders lightly and looking her in the eye. Paige nodded and walked away. I went to open the closet but it had landed on the doors.

"Leave it! Just let them think." Paige said, pulling Spencer over to the bed and curling up around her, I went and laid on the other side of Spencer, hugging her.

"Thank you, for seeing how right I am." Paige said quietly. I locked eyes with Spencer.

"I wish I had realized sooner." Spencer said just as quietly. I could hear sobbing coming from the closet, it's amazing how she moved that thing. Is she could move Ali's ten kilo closet, she could probably move a lot more.

"I first fell in love with Hanna when she came out with all this fashion and more confidence, it was amazing, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. With Emily it was her swimming, she was like a dancer, with you Spencer it was watching her in class answering questions and just working so hard for things, with you Aria it was watching you with your art, it was peaceful." I turned around and faced the window, the stars, the moon, I wish I was at the barn, I wish Hanna and Emily weren't locked in the closet.

I was about to close my eyes when I saw something out the window, more like someone. Squinting my eyes a little I saw the figure of Toby? Staying still I saw him wave a little and closed my eyes tightly before opening them again, looking him in the eyes. He nodded his head, he knew I saw him. I worried about Paige for a moment but if she hadn't said anything yet, it should be ok, right?

Toby pointed down and started moving away. Frowning, I wondered what he was doing, was he leaving? He couldn't leave.

My frowning stopped when I saw Alison at the window. Alison cocked her head, holding up two fingers. I moved my eyes over to the closet. Alison looked, her face turning angry. She mouthed a small I love you and moved away from the window. They had to be using a ladder, Alison's bedroom is too far up.

"Paige let us out!" Emily and Hanna stared yelling banging against the closet. I heard Paige sigh and the bed move, sitting up I saw Paige move over to the closet.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Why let us out? Are you crazy? We are upside down, stuck and hurt. Why else?!" Hanna yelled.

"Can I trust you?" Paige asked. Emily and Hanna stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought." Paige said, she moved back to the bed.

"I'm glad I can trust you two." Paige said, leaning over to kiss my cheek, and then Spencer's cheek. I looked at the window, seeing Toby again, with a hammer?

What the hell is he doing?

Toby swung the hammer, smashing the glass. I screamed, along with Spencer.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily yelled.

"Alison!" Paige yelled, running to the window. Spencer jumped up.

"Help me move the bed." I helped her it was extremely heavy, Paige stood at the window, fighting off Toby while I opened the door, Spencer and I than ran to the closet, turning it over we opened the doors, practically dragging Hanna and Emily out the door, slamming it shut. I quickly moved Alison's mothers table in front of the door to distract Paige who was yelling inside the room.

We ran down the stairs and out the back door.

"Alison!" Spencer yelled there was a lot of yelling and screaming. One way there was Paige, the other Alison. We ran to Alison of course, Paige not far behind.

"Get back here!" Paige yelled. Emily tugged in my hand looked at the woods.

"I know the woods like the back of my hand I can get us to Spencer's house." Emily whispered. I nodded my head. Paige stopped about five metres in front of Ali, who was in front of us.

"What did you do to my girls?" Alison growled out

"Nothing they didn't want." Paige growled back. CeCe, Toby, Mr Fitz and Jason ran over.

"You girls alright." Jason asked. We all nodded.

"They're mine!" Paige yelled, running at us. I felt Toby grab me and pull me away from the group, looking at the others Mr Fitz grabbed Emily, Jason grabbed Spencer and CeCe grabbed Hanna, we were being pulled away in different directions while Alison was throwing punches at Paige, getting her every time.

"What's going on?" I asked as Toby pulled me to the car.

"We're confusing her, trying to distract her from Alison, we'll all meet up at the safe house." I nodded, and got in the car, doing my seatbelt up I looked out my window and saw Alison throw Paige back from grabbing Spencer. Jason was dragging Spencer to his car. Mr Fitz was dragging Emily to his car, CeCe doing the same with Hanna. I looked at Alison who was looking down at Paige who looked to be passed out on the ground. Alison ran to Jason's car, everyone started pulling away, going their own way. Taking one last look at Paige I had a feeling this wasn't over. Wilden was still out there somewhere, what did he want? I just hope we can all have a bit of time to recover. To be with each other.

To love each other.

**Spencer**

I threw myself into Alison's arms as she stepped into the car just as Jason started driving. I missed her so much.

"Spencer, I need you to tell me everything that happened." I couldn't pull my face away from where it was buried in her shoulder. Breathing in the scent of her, being with her, here, finally.

I sat up and crawled off her lap into my own seat, Ali un-did her seatbelt and sat next to me, pulling the rim of the pyjama shirt down slightly, I knew what she was looking at. The bruise Paige left me with her lips and teeth. Alison frowned, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, calming her-self down.

"Please tell me what happened." Alison whispered. I nodded.

"I woke up first, in the room we were being held in, once the others were up we un-wound the duct tape that was holding them and started arguing about how to get out of here, this was after we, uh." I turned red.

"Did you guys get it on without me?" Alison said with a playful grin. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"So we tried the door which was unlocked and found a door, going out it led to the woods but Paige was waiting for us. Emily, she knew the woods, we were running but Wilden stopped and grabbed her, she told us where to go and to run, I made the others go but when he grabbed me I punched him, we ran and got a ride with a guy who goes to school with us, he left town after dropping us of here, when we came inside, I don't know what happened but Paige had Emily in your room and there was screaming and by the time I got up there she had Hanna. I told Aria to run and get a phone but she said no. Paige opened the door and grabbed me." I cried hard into Ali's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." I shook my head, determined to finish this.

"She grabbed me and threw me against the wall, I fought her off the best I could but her lips, they hit mine hard and then her teeth were on my neck and I was thrown in your closet with Emily and Hanna."

"That's why she hung up on me." Alison mumbled. I nodded.

"I asked them if Paige had done anything to them, Em, she started having a panic attack, we calmed her down. Aria was thrown in the closet with us, Paige knew one of us called you, and she asked us who and then shut the door. We could hear her moving things around, when she opened the door again, I aggravated her and Paige, she got angry and went to hit me but I, please don't be mad." I whimpered out the last part.

"Please just tell me." Ali pleaded, Alison never pleads.

"I knew I had to find a way out so I kissed her." I looked at Alison who didn't look angry or disgusted, just concerned. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I, I told her I loved her and that I was wrong before, she looked so happy and hugged me, we opened the closet and the other three came out. Paige was telling them how I was right, being with her, I told them it was the only way, trying to get them to go along, Aria caught on, so did Hanna and Emily but they refused to go along with it, Paige got angry and put them in the closet, throwing it to the floor and kicking it, I was so scared for them, Aria stopped her and we were all lying down on the bed."

"Wait, she threw the closet while they were inside?" Alison growled.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"And I let her live!" Alison exclaimed. She took a deep breath.

"Continue."

"Paige kissed out cheeks, telling us about how everything will be alright now. I was drifting off to sleep, I hadn't slept. The next thing I know the window is broken and I'm running out the backdoor to you." I finished off. Alison smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you." Alison whispered, kissing my forehead. I leaned into her touch.

"Im glad you came." I whispered to her.

"I would have gone anywhere to find you all."

"Ali, what if Wilden and Paige come back to get us?" Alison stayed quiet for a moment.

"Spencer, they will come back, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow maybe next week and I will protect you all the best I can for as long as I live, I swear." I hugged her tightly.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when you wake up." I nodded my eyes fluttering shut.

I'm scared, but being here in her arms is reassuring.

**Alison**

Once Spencer fell asleep I felt angry.

Damn it. I left that bitch alive, but why? She has a police officer and her psycho ways, there's no way she won't come back.

I understand why she's in love with them though, they're amazing, and who wouldn't be in love with them.

"Ali, you know this is going to be hard, right? Paige will come back for them." Jason commented.

"I know, but they're everything to me, I can't exactly just give up." I defended, glaring at him.

"I didn't mean anything about it. I'm just saying we have our work cut out for us." I raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"You think I'm not going to help? Alison you are my little sister, the same might as well go for Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily." I smirked.

"Sisters huh?" Jason grinned at me through the window.

"Not quite, they are hot." I rolled my eyes.

"Brother you have no chance." I told him in a teasing tone.

"I could, if you hadn't snatched them away." Jason teased back I looked out the window, we had arrived at out safe house, Toby's apartment, it wasn't much but it was secluded so it was the best we could do.

I looked out the car to see CeCe and Hanna walking up the steps through the door. I saw Toby's car was already here, which meant Aria was inside, Ezra must still be coming.

"I'll carry here in if you like, go see them."

"I can walk." Spencer said tiredly.

"Go, they've missed you." Spencer mumbled out, stretching. I kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs and through the door, looking at Hanna and Aria, standing there.

"Thank all makers of Chanel you're ok!" Hanna exclaimed. I launched myself at them, hugging them tight. From the corner of my eye I could see Spencer stumble into the room and start talking to Toby.

When I let go they smiled at me.

"We missed you." Aria said quietly.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Hanna said, smirking at me.

"Where's Em?" Spencer asked. My smile faded. To make it worse all that was heard in the silence was the sound of one car smashing into the other.

We all ran outside to see Ezra and Emily getting out of the car, glaring at each other.

"I told you." Emily stated, still glaring.

"I know and I'm sorry but you were the one who challenged me." Ezra countered.

"That may be true but you didn't have to try it." I ran over to Emily and turned her around hugging her tight, glaring at Ezra.

"We just saved her and you're trying to kill her again?" I growled out, pissed.

"Ali, come on, let's just go inside." Emily pleaded, tugging on my arm. Ezra raised his hands and frowned.

I gave in, pulling Emily inside I caught Spencer's arm, who grabbed Hanna who was holding Aria and dragged them to the spare room, locking the door, the windows, shutting the blinds and looking at my girls

Aria's makeup was gone her eyes looked tired and hurt.

Hanna's hair was a mess, which was a surprise.

Emily had a bruise the size of Wilden's hand.

Spencer looked to be on alert and scared.

They all sat on the bed, looking at me curiously.

"I missed you so much." I said to each of them. Aria and Emily blushed, Spencer rolled her eyes and Hanna smirked.

"We missed you to, I mean have you tried sitting with Artsy, Smarty and Boo for more than an hour at your house? Not fun." I rolled my eyes but didn't move away from the window.

"What happened with Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked. I looked at the girls to see Emily roll her eyes.

"First he was looking behind him, and then he was texting. I was yelling at him to watch the road and he told me he didn't have to, I told him he did so he didn't kill us, he decided to try and drive with only his memory." I dug my nails into my hand. I could feel the skin tearing. They had been through so much and they were still smiling. Those hickeys on their necks, the bruises, how?

My anger boiled, I couldn't help myself?

"How the hell are you all still smiling? How can you be so ok with all of this? Give me a reason why I shouldn't hunt that bitch down and destroy her!" I yelled out, seeing red.

"Alison calm down, this isn't going to help." Spencer said.

"What's not going to help? The fact that I'm so close to going to jail for murder it's not funny! The fact that the bastard of a cop is on her side! The fact that you all survived!" I started yelling,

"Alison." Hanna soothed.

"NO! OK! You're all so calm about being abused-"

"Ali! How else are we supposed act? We are trying not to freak out and you're not helping!" I looked at Emily and took a deep breath.

Walking over to the bed I pushed them all down, they were lying on the bed I curled up into whoever was in the middle.

"Sleep, we can talk later." I knew it wouldn't be morning, knowing my girls, which I do, I knew that they treat traumatic situations differently.

Hanna stopped eating.

Emily stopped sleeping, and when she did sleep she had nightmares.

Aria baked and cleaned, a lot.

Spencer, as hard as she tried to hide it, would bite her nails, sometimes drawing blood from where she got her fingers.

I heard their breathing slow and drift sleep, except Emily.

"I'm going to get a drink." She mumbled, slipping out of Spencer's grip and leaving the room. I let her go. Emily and Hanna would be a hard one. They were stubborn, like Spencer had said. Emily won't sleep to the point she'll be hospitalized, Hanna won't eat to the point of being hospitalized, and that wasn't going to happen. In fact, they haven't eaten at all since they've been taken. I know Emily's slept but that was before Paige went bitch crazy. It's already started. Hanna's already stopped eating and Emily's avoiding sleep.

Getting out of bed I covered the three in the blanket, knowing they 'de sleep like rocks, especially Aria, she could sleep through a war.

I walked through the hallway where I saw Emily consuming what could only be assumed as her third cup of water.

"Hey." I said softly. Emily, who had seen me coming, smiled at me when she put the cup down.

"What are you doing out here?" Emily asked, washing her cup and leaving it to try, sitting on the chair.

"I came to check on you." Emily laughed.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't lie to me Em. I know, I always know." Emily shook her head.

"I'm not tired, I don't have to sleep." She said simply. I knew it was a dead end with her. The only way she'll sleep is when her bodies to exhausted.

"Maybe I should go for a run." I heard Emily mumbling, moving away from me and running a hand through her hair.

"No." I said. Emily rolled her eyes at me, going out and turning the TV on. The other were probably in Toby's room, they said something about camping in there with old movies.

"Em, I know you're scared to sleep-"

"I'm not scared, I'm just not tired." Emily 'corrected'.

"Emily"

"Ali"

This was getting us nowhere.

"Alright, let's watch TV." I said, pulling her into me and taking the remote, her head tucking under my chin and her body relaxing a little. I flicked through the channels until I found a late night movie.

Halfway through the movie Emily mumbled something about going to the bathroom. I let her go reluctantly and went to check up on the others to see Aria waking up.

"Emily's not sleeping?" Aria guessed. I nodded.

"Hanna will eat, we will make sure." Aria said, before adding.

"Ali, get some sleep, I'll watch Em, make sure she doesn't go running or collapses."

"No, it's fine." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Aria." I said, climbing under the blanket and pulling Hanna and Spencer close, submitting to sleep.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

Whether it's good or not isn't decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

Aria had fallen asleep so it was just me, all alone with the TV. I can't sleep, it's silly, I want to sleep, but I can't.

"Hey Em" Spencer whispered, I looked up and saw her in the kitchen, standing I let Aria lie along the couch while I went to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, I nodded and started to make a coffee.

"You know, it's ok to be scared." Spencer said quietly. I felt my body freeze.

"I'm not scared." I told her, my voice wavering a bit at the end.

"Ok." Spencer said. I looked out the window. I would love to go for a run, I just don't want to worry anyone, and I suppose Spencer could come.

"Hey Spence, did you want to come for a run?" I asked, Spencer raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"You want to go running with that crazy bitch still out there?" I rolled my eyes.

"You should sleep." Spencer said after a long pause.

"You should stop cleaning that cup." Spencer rinsed the cup and put it away.

"I'm glad we're here." Spencer said sitting on the stool I was sitting on earlier. I nodded, I wish my dad was here, and my mom, ever since she threw me out I've missed my dad more and more.

"Maybe Toby will go running with you?" Spencer suggested. I shrugged, I prefer to run alone or with one of my girls.

"You're not going running. You need to sleep and wake me up when you leave." I rolled my eyes and left the room, tears running down my face. I went into the last spare room, closing the door locking it and slipping to the ground, bringing my knees close I let out a sob.

Why did this happen?

I want my dad. I want to tell him everything. I want my mum to take me in again. I want to be safe. I want to be strong.

But my dad's away at war. My mum disowned me. I'm not safe and I'm defiantly not strong.

I hit my head against the door and sighed. Tears dripped down.

"Emily, let me in." Alison said softly. I looked up to see the door locked. Good. I need to be alone at the moment.

"Please Emily I need to know you're ok." I didn't budge from the door. Closing my eyes I felt myself get sucked into what happened yesterday.

_Paige pushed me into Ali's room and shut the door, pushing me up against it. I went to scream but her lips covered mine in a kiss I didn't want, her tongue in my mouth. I screamed, thrashing against her but she was still too strong, her hand went up my shirt, her lips leaving mine and going down my neck._

I shook my head and opened my eyes. No. This can't be happening.

"Emily, just knock on the door to let me know you're ok." I nodded, bringing my fist to the door I knocked softly. I know Alison couldn't see what I was doing.

"Ok just be ok." I nodded. And took a deep breathe.

Something smacked the window hard, screaming I pulled against the door. It wouldn't open.

_Paige's lips biting into my neck_

I covered my ears. This can't be happening. I could hear screaming coming from the other room. It sounded like Aria.

"Emily!" I sunk to the ground. I looked around as the lights went out in the room. I cried harder and pulled against the door. The lock, it was jammed, no matter how many times I tried to unlock it.

"_I've marked you, now I just have to mark the others and we can move on to other activities."_

I looked around the room, my hands covering my ears; I couldn't see the lights were out.

I could hear faint talking, uncovering my ears I listened.

"The locks get stuck sometimes, the electricity on the whole street has gone out." Toby said.

"You mean, Emily is stuck in this room and Aria is stuck in that room, crying in the dark and there's nothing we can do?" Hanna asked. I wiped my wet tears away. Aria was stuck in the same situation.

"Kick the door down." Spencer ordered.

"What? No." Toby said.

"If you don't kick this-"

Spencer was cut off by the sound of a door going getting kicked down.

"What's going on?" I asked. I heard footsteps leaving my door.

"Is anyone there?" No one answered.

"Hello?" I heard Toby and Alison yelling at each other.

"Will someone help me?" I asked a little louder. The room, it was pitch dark.

"Is anybody there?" I asked louder. Everyone was yelling at each other, screaming, arguing.

"Please?" I asked louder, everybody was yelling too loud to hear. The room felt suffocating, like I was back in Ali's closet crying.

I banged on the door. Everything went quiet.

"You're not kicking down anymore doors." Toby said.

"Emily move away from the door." Alison yelled. I moved away from the door and stumbled onto the bed, screaming when I felt myself land on someone.

"Don't move." I stayed still. Mona. What the hell is she doing here?

"Kneel on the ground." I felt a gun hit my abdomen. I kneeled to the ground.

"M-Mona-"

"Shut up." The door was kicked down and Alison shined a light onto Mona's face.

"Listen closely bitches, you will do what I say or I will shoot." Alison stood still; everyone went quiet, looking at me. I met Hanna's eyes. She mouthed something to me. I didn't get it.

"Now, you'll help me and I'll help you." Mona instructed.

"Mona, just put the gun down." Hanna soothed out.

"No! You have no right to talk to me! I need to do this!" Mona yelled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ignoring the nightmares behind my eyelids.

"I want money, and a ride out of here." Mona started saying. I shifted my foot that I was sitting on. I could do this. I could get away from her.

"I also want to keep the car and I want a place to stay." I shifted my feet a little more. Now I just need the perfect chance.

I made eye contact with Ali, who looked away and at Mona. Looking at Spencer I looked at everyone else before looking at her again. She got it. Get everyone out.

"I also want to be loved, but I doubt you would know what that is, would you?" Mona laughed, I took my chance, kicking Mona's leg I got up and ran, pulling Alison with me, Toby pulled us into his room and locked the door, moving his large closet in front. I picked out Aria and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry." I let out, not letting go.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault. I was trying so hard to be protective I was mean."

"No, no you-"

"Guy's, shush." CeCe said, hugging us both. Alison pushed CeCe away and hugged us both.

"From now on, none of you leave my sight." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you're all in there! Get out here now!" Mona yelled. I flinched; Alison pulled us into Toby's bathroom, everyone else following. It ended up Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and I in the bath, Jason holing CeCe tightly on one side of the toilet Ezra on the other side, Toby leaning against the sink.

Gunshots started firing. I hugged the closest person, Spencer, and swallowed my screams. It was dark. The gunshots stopped.

"That should have done the trick." I heard Mona say in the silence. Everything was quiet. Everyone was quiet. I looked up from Spencer's shoulder Spencer pushing my head back down lightly, holding me close she slipped to the ground and held me in her lap. Hanna held Aria while Alison silently got out of the bath tub and started to make sure everyone was ok.

I made eye contact with Aria who waved; I smiled and looked at Hanna who poked her tongue out at me. I put my head down on her shoulder and looked around the room the best I could.

"My neighbours would have probably called the cops." Toby said. I felt my eyes flutter before wrenching them open. No. I couldn't sleep. Not now.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" Was heard, I scrambled out of Spencer's lap as Aria got out of Hanna's lap and sat in the squashy bath tub. The police barged through.

"You kids ok?" One guy asked. We all nodded one by one people started coming in and guiding us out.

"What is going on?" A police officer asked me. I froze, the girls looking at me.

"Well we all came over Toby's to have a movie get together night when the electricity went out. I was in one spare room while Aria was in the other, the locks were having trouble and by the time I realized Mona was in the room she had the gun to my head, we managed to escape and lock ourselves in the bathroom and Mona started shooting and then you all showed up. Sir I'm really sorry but I would love to go back to the barn and sleep." I rushed the last part out, only for a medic to pull me into an ambulance.

"Sweetie that cut needs stitches. We'll have to get x-rays while we are there." I looked at my girls.

"No, I have to get home." The paramedic smiled sweetly.

"Pick a friend to come with you, you'll need the support."

"Dibs" Hanna called first and got into the ambulance. Spencer and Aria walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Come home soon babe." Aria whispered in my ear just before she pulled away. Alison hugged me.

"Stay alert, we'll be there soon." Ali said, kissing both our cheeks in what looked like a friendly peck. Hanna pulled me into the vehicle and sat on the bed cross legged next to me, throwing an arm around me.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked I looked at Hanna.

**Hanna**

"_My name's Emily." _

"_I'm Hanna I'm going to play with you."_

"_OK, but only till my daddy comes back, he just came back from the army and he said he would meet us at the park, here!"_

"_My daddy goes away a lot to but he doesn't like the park."_

"_Don't cry Hanna, you can borrow my daddy if you need to." _

"_Thank you."_

"We've been together for about three years." I answered, smiling at the memory.

"How did you two meet?"

"At the park" Emily answered, so she did remember that time, huh.

"That's cute." I nodded.

"So what do you girls say to a threesome?" I whipped my head to her in flash, eyes wide.

"What?" I said. The paramedic shrugged.

"You guys are cute, I'm cute, besides, I was going to ask the two brunettes as well but they're not here."

"No thank you." Emily told her quickly. It was then extremely awkward.

When we arrived at the hospital the paramedic grabbed my hand and wrote something, grabbing Emily's as well. I looked at our hands I saw a phone number.

"Call me if you change your mind." She winked as doctors pulled the bed into the emergency room.

"Let's not tell Ali about this." Emily whispered.

"Yep."

"Or anyone."

"Nope."

"Let's forget it even happened."

"Forgotten."

We sat in silence for a minute until the doctor came over with needle.

"Your cut doesn't look that bad, just needs to be cleaned to make sure there's no infection, I'm pretty sure you won't need stitches."

"Pretty sure or sure?" I asked.

"Very sure." He said cleaning Emily's wound.

I held her hand tight as he cleaned her forehead.

"Ali's going to kill." I whispered to her after the doctor told us we could go home. We walked to the taxi bay and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Spencer Hasting house." I said.

"Hanna he need the address." Emily said.

"No it's ok! I already know where she lives." They guy said, driving off. I looked at Emily who gripped my hand tight. Creepy.

When we arrived Emily walked inside to get Spencer, because I told her not to run, Spencer came out and paid the driver.

"You need to eat this." Aria said, handing me a sandwich.

"Uh, no I don't." I answered.

"Look Spencer's in and Ali are in charge of getting Emily to sleep and I'm in charge of getting you something to eat."

"What are you my babysitter?" I asked, walking up stairs with every intention of having a shower.

"Hanna you can't not eat!" Aria called, following me upstairs.

"Look if I'm not hungry I don't have to eat and if Emily's not tired she doesn't have to sleep! If you want to bake like you do go and bake! Spencer's probably cleaned every room in her house by now and Ali's worrying her head off but you know what? Right now I'm going to have a shower and wash myself because I'm dirty and smell bad." I said all this while walking into Spencer's room, grabbing some spare clothes for Emily and myself, then I grabbed Emily and shut the bathroom door, locking it.

"Thanks."

"Look, I know we deal with things differently but if we don't want to do anything we shouldn't have to. Besides, I gotta start standing up for you if I'm going to come out at school as your girlfriend." Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" She asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Emily hugged me.

"Thanks Han, I was scared if someone didn't come out with me Spencer and Ali were going to kill that Maya chick." I smiled and let Emily go.

"Em, if you're tired, I'll stay with you while you sleep, I'll be there when you wake up." I said softly.

"If you want to eat, I'll be there for you when you want to spew." Emily answered.

"Thanks." We laughed, I then remembered the shower. Starting to strip I got a questioning look from Em.

"What?"

"You want to have a shower now?"

"Why not? I promise to try and keep my hands off you because I don't want to be told off for having sex at inappropriate times from Spencer." Emily blushed and started to strip, hopping in the shower with me.

**Aria**

I sat at the bathroom door with Han's sandwich, waiting for her to get out so I could apologize.

Han was right, I'm just worried. As soon as they get out I will apologize.

"They're showering." I mumbled to Ali as she sat next to me.

"They're just angry and tired, give them time."

"How much time? Because it seems to me that we're running out of time! Mona tried to kill us! Paige is still out there and I feel like we're failing." Alison picked me up and carried me to Spencer's room, I cried into her shoulder.

"I know that it seems like everything is failing but I promise that everything will be okay soon enough." I nodded.

"Now, I know you've been itching to bake so I think we could all use a piece of chocolate-"

"Say no more." I said, wiping my tears away. I kissed her cheek and walked into the hallway, only to see Hanna and Emily brushing their hair.

"Guys-"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Hanna butted in.

"And I'm sorry I ran from you at Toby's." I looked at them.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you guys do things you don't want to do." I answered. I was embraced by both of them.

"I'm making chocolate cake, want to help?" I asked, leading them downstairs.

"No, you're too passionate and get angry when we screw up." Emily answered answered.

"Besides, I think we should get something to eat and get some shut eye." I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. Progress.

"Ok, I'll come get you when the cake is done." They both looked reluctant but left.

"I heard cake." Spencer said, walking into the room. I grinned at her.

"What? Did someone we not like die?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hanna is having something to eat and then Emily is going to sleep! Progress Spence!"

"Ok, stop acting like an energizer bunny and calm down." I sat down on the couch.

"Aria, you know, things will never be the same." I sighed.

"I know." I touched my neck slightly and winced. It still hurt from where her teeth bit into my skin.

"I'm surprised Ali hasn't gone bitch crazy and marked over them." Spencer said after a moment of silence.

"She's probably trying to give us space to recover, and then she'll pounce, one by one." I answered her not so much question.

"Who do you think she'll start off with first?" Spencer asked.

"You." I answered, walking to the kitchen, getting everything I need to bake a cake.

"Me? Why not you?" I shrugged.

"You recover the quickest of all. Don't be surprised when it happens." I then remembered where is Ali?

"Hey Spence, where's Ali?"

"Showering." I nodded, getting the mixing bowl and milk.

"So what do we do with school?" Spencer asked. I measured out the self-rising flour and milk.

"What about it?" I mumbled.

"Well, Paige goes to the same school as us, it's not like we can avoid her."

"We still have eleven weeks before we go back Spencer."

"So we have to plan!"

"Or, we could eat cake and recover and then plan." I told her, pouring the ingredients into the bowl.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ali said, coming downstairs while brushing her hair.

"And besides, that bitch won't step a foot even close to this house." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, turning the mixer on.

"I have my ways." I shrugged, Spencer will ask, they'll fight and make up. I wonder how Hanna and Emily are going. I put the cake mixture into the pan and into the oven, closing the door, deciding I was in need of a shower.

"What ways?" Spencer asked, I walked a little faster upstairs, not wanting to see what blows over.

Walking into Spencers room I saw nobody inside, I went to the draws, pulling out a pair of clothes that belong to me I walked to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said, I saw the door start to open and hid in the closest room, the broom cupboard.

"It's ok at least you still have some of your stomach contents." Emily answered. I watched them as they wandered back to Spencer's room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Hanna asked, about to shut the door.

"Zombie Land three?"

The door shut, the conversation had ended. I looked at the bathroom door. As much as I love Hanna, I can't shower after she has vomited. I feel like, after I have turned the water on, that I'm getting covered in her vomit.

I went down stairs to ask Spencer if I could use her other shower but that was a mistake. Ali and Spencer were making out on the couch. I tiptoed back upstairs and went into her parent's room to use their shower. Spencer won't mind, much.

I put my clothes and towel on the sink and went to turn on the shower when I heard screaming. I ran into Spencer's room, I saw Emily sitting up, crying.

I looked at the screen, that stupid movie was still playing.

"What happened?" Hanna mouthed nightmare to me, they both looked pale. I turned the TV off. I didn't exactly know what to do.

"Stay, please?" They both pleaded, I couldn't say no. It was like heartbreak when they cried.

Alison and Spencer made it to the door just as I had slipped under the covers. They stood, silent. I looked at Hanna who seemed to have been crying as well.

Ali came into the room with Spencer, they sat on the seat next to the window, and the curtains covered it from view.

We all bathed in the silence, just knowing that the other is there.

"Remember that time when Ali got super jealous because Jason asked Aria out?" Spencer said suddenly. I felt myself go red.

"She wasn't that was jealous, you broke his nose." I told her, I saw Hanna crack a small smile.

"Remember the time Maya asked Emily out?" Spencer said again. Emily groaned.

"That was the worst ten seconds of my life." Emily mumbled. I laughed.

"She just doesn't know that no means no." Ali said, shrugging.

"Besides, you'll have me around now boo." Hanna commented. I looked at Hanna, eyebrows raised.

"You're coming out?" I asked. Hanna shrugged.

"I'm proud of you." Spencer said. I looked at Ali who seemed to be trying not to fall asleep. I wrapped on arm around Emily's waist and spun her around so that she was looking at the ceiling. I looked into her eyes. She's still in there, somewhere.

"I remember this one time around when we all first got together, Jenna asked me to check which way Aria swung and if she would swing for her." I felt my face go red.

"Or when Mr Fitz made a move on her." Hanna added.

"Also Jason." Spencer said afterwards.

"So? Toby asked you out twice, Maya is still after you and I believe Shaun was checking you out last day." I said to all of them.

"Hey, weren't you making a cake?" Hanna asked. I got up and bolted from the bed, their laughter chasing me down the stairs.

My cake

**Spencer**

I laughed as Aria bolted from the room to check on her cake.

"Shh." Ali mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed.

"She got you bad." Emily said, poking my neck where Ali had just, uh, spent a _few minutes. _

"Who's next?" Hanna asked.

"Aria." I whispered. Emily and Hanna looked relieved.

The thing is, when something like this happens Ali goes into this mood where she has to prove to you that you 'belong' to her. She dies it every time, it's actually quite scary.

"I'm hungry." Emily whispered.

"How can you eat after watching a movie like that? Hanna asked.

"Easy, it sleeping that's the trouble." Emily answered.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"We were back, with Paige, and she had us, in a room with no windows and she had Ali and every time we didn't do something she wanted, she would cut her." Emily explained.

"What did she make us do?" Hanna asked. Emily frowned, closing her eyes.

"You don't have-"

I began but Hanna cut me off.

"No, she has to. She has to tell us everything that happened so she can get over this." Hanna stopped, only to continue.

"You finish your dream and I'll eat a sandwich and try for as long as I can to keep it down." Emily nodded, opening her eyes.

"Some of it wasn't too bad, like when we had to eat something or sleep or drink. But she would make us, you know, get it on with each other, or her and if we didn't she would slice Ali, and she was bleeding out and we were screaming and I was screaming and I woke up." I blinked back tears as I hugged them. Aria came back upstairs.

"What happened?" She whispered, climbing in between Hanna and Emily.

"Emily told us her dream." I stated calmly. Aria frowned and hugged her.

"You know what? Next time that bitch is here I'll kill her." Ali spoke softly. I jumped, looking at her.

"When did you-"

Ali placed a finger over my lips and laid down in-between Em and me.

"I want us to go out tomorrow, to see a movie, no, let's go to the beach and tan and swim, eat ice-cream." Ali stated.

"I don't tan, I burn." Emily commented.

"Ice-cream hurts my teeth." Aria said.

"The water is full of fish pee." Hanna said.

"My hair goes frizzy." Ali sighed in frustration.

"A movie then."

"The only ones out are horrors." Aria said.

"I saw most of them last week with my Toby." Emily.

"It's too cold." Hanna.

"They put too much butter on their popcorn." Me. Alison growled lowly.

"What do you guys want to do then?"

"I have to catch up with my brother." Aria said

"I have to Skype my dad." Emily.

"My mom is sending some more of my stuff over." Hanna

"I have to get a new book."

The reason we were all avoiding Alison's ideas were, well none of us want to run into Paige, or Mona, or anyone. We didn't want to disappoint Ali by saying it out loud.

"Paige won't try to get you guys in public, neither will Mona." I looked around awkwardly.

"I'm just scared." Aria whispered. I sat up, hearing my phone ring. Going to the lounge in my room I saw all our phones. Picking mine up I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Spencer, come home." _I hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Paige." I said. Ali glared at the phone while Aria, Emily and Hanna bolted for their phones.

**Alison**

They were all ignoring all calls except Aria who said it was her mom. I tuned out of Aria's phone call, only to answer Spencer's phone.

"Stop calling or I'll beat your ass again." I said. I only heard laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Game on bitch." The line cut. I took a deep breath and put the phone down.

"Turn your phones off." I ordered.

"Ali, that's not going to stop her." Hanna said, walking to the door.

"She's probably already here." Spencer said, looking out the closed window.

"My mom wants me to come over for a family lunch." Aria said, covering the phone speaker.

"No!" I answered.

"Wait, Paige wouldn't do anything in front of her parents, it might be the safest place for her at the moment." Spencer tried to explain.

"I don't care I don't want you guys leaving my sight." I exclaimed. They all looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Let's go get something to eat." Emily said, pulling Hanna and Spencer out the door.

"I don't want to lose you." I said to Aria, hugging her tight.

"I know that, but just let me do this." I nodded. The others walked back in before anything else could be said or done.

"Someone knocked at the front door." Hanna exclaimed, pulling Emily and grabbing Aria to the other side of the room. Spencer stood next to me. They looked scared.

"I want you guys to hide, don't come out no matter what." I instructed quietly.

"I'm coming with you." Spencer said.

"No stay here."

"Ali think about it! How weird is it going to look if you're answering the door at my house?" I sighed.

"Fine, but if anything bad happens you come back up here and look after them."

"It's like we're not even here." Hanna said.

"No, it's like we're children." Aria said.

"No, it's because I love you all too much for anything else to happen." With that I winked and started for the door.

"Under the bed." I heard Emily murmur as I shut the door after Spencer, hearing it lock.

"Spencer if anything goes wrong-"

"Go upstairs and look after our girls, I know the drill." Spencer rolled her eyes at me. As we got to the door I hid on one side while Spencer opened the door.

"Melissa." Melissa walked into the room.

"Spencer, Ali, how nice to see you two." She said with fake words.

"What are you doing back? Aren't you supposed to be in New York for three weeks?" Spencer asked.

"If Ali's here than the other three aren't far behind." Melissa said, wandering upstairs. I followed her, watching what she was doing.

"I just came back to grab my phone, then you can all go back to sucking each other's faces." Melissa said, grabbing her phone charger from her room and walking back downstairs. I stayed at the top of the stairs, wandering into Spencer's room.

"You guys can come out now." I said, looking under the bed. Aria looked at me with big eyes, full of tears. They were crying. I looked at the door, Spencer wasn't coming yet. What do I do?

"Come here." I said. They all shook their heads. I sighed and walked around the other side of the bed, crawling underneath, behind Aria.

"I hate it when you guys cry, it makes me feel like I haven't done enough." I told them. Spencer crawled under the bed, behind Emily, Hanna lay in the middle.

"It was just Melissa, she forgot her phone." Spencer explained.

"As much as I love you all I also love the bed." They giggled and started moving out from under the bed. I looked at Hanna's hand and saw a row of numbers.

"Hey Han, who's number is that?" I asked, grabbing her hand. Hanna looks at Emily who looks panicked. I look at her hand and see the exact same numbers.

"Would someone care to explain?" I ask them both, not letting go of Hanna's hand. They exchanged glances, from the corner of my eye I can see Aria ad Spencer sitting on the bed.

"It's really not that bad." Emily started.

"Of course not." I added.

"Well while we were in the ambulance the paramedic just gave us her number in case we were single at one point in our lives and wanted a threesome." Hanna finished.

"Name?"

They looked at each other.

"I don't think that came up?" Emily asked Hanna who shook her head.

"No it didn't." Hanna answered.

"You two can't even be left alone without getting hit on." Spencer added with a laugh.

We all lied down on the bed.

"Ali?" Aria said.

"Yeah?" I looked at her, her gaze staring out the window, fear evident on her face. I looked outside, only to see Paige staring at us, hanging from a tree, glaring.


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry but NEW CHAPTER

**Emily**

We sat in Jason's room, against the door, sitting in the almost dark room; Alison called Jason and talked to him quietly while the rest of us sat quietly scared.

"Do you think she's in the house?" Aria whispered to us. Spencer shrugged and held Hanna close while I circled my arm around Aria and held her close.

"I hope not, my foot is cramping." Hanna mumbled, stretching out her foot.

I listened carefully, placing my ear against the door, trying to hear anything outside. I could hear footsteps outside and doors being opened and closed. Turning around I poked Aria and pointed to the door. Spencer, Hanna and Alison went quiet, nothing could be heard in the room, and I saw Alison hang up the phone on Jason. I looked up at the doorknob, turning slowly, but it wouldn't budge. I felt her push up against it.

"Where are you?" Paige yelled the door vibrated again as Paige pushed against it. I bit my lip closed my eyes. She started walking away, opening other doors. She's gone.

Until Alison's phone started ringing.

"I knew it! Get out here!" Paige yelled.

"Move." Alison yelled. We got up and started moving Jason's bed in front of the door. I looked out the window. The drop was too great but if we got to the tree branch, we could move safely as possible to the ground. I opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer whispered to me, holding my arm.

"Spence, I'm not going back with her, I'm getting out of here the only way we can before she find an axe and gets in." I told her, keeping my voice down. I set on foot out and bending, setting my foot firmly on the roof and setting the other one out.

"Emily get back in here!" Alison hissed, I looked behind me and saw Spencer doing the same as I just did.

"I'm with Em, no way am I getting caught." Spencer said I started to carefully walk on the roof towards the tree.

"Wait for me." I heard Hanna and Aria say. I stood on the edge of the roof, leaning over and swinging myself onto the branch. Spencer looked at me, I struck out my hand and helped her up.

"I'll help the others." I told her, she nodded and started crawling past me to the trunk of the tree, working herself down.

"If you drop me, I'll cut holes in every swim suit you own and turn them into mini bikinis." Hanna threatened, I smiled at her and helped her, Hanna helped me pull Aria up since she couldn't actually reach the tree. I looked at Alison who swung herself onto the tree.

"If you ever scare me like that again." She threatened.

"You'll what?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She looked at me and then back at the house and then motioned for me to keep moving down, once we got down we ran onto the street and down the foot path, into a small coffee shop and sat down at a table. On the right with me was Aria, myself and Ali, opposite the three of us were Spencer and Hanna.

"I'll have to think about it." Alison whispered into my ear, I felt my face go red and felt everyone smirking at me.

"She won't find us in here, we're in the public, she wouldn't be able to do anything." Spencer assured us.

"Let's hope Mona doesn't either, why the hell was she shooting at us?" Aria asked. I looked around the shop quickly, no Mona, no Paige, but my mom and Mrs Marin, I sat back down and played with a napkin.

"Han, your mom is here." I mumbled, she looked around.

"Do you think she knows about the shooting?" Aria asked.

"Just don't bring it up." Alison said and stretched in her seat, I watched as my mom and Mrs Marin left, talking about something.

"They didn't see us." Hanna whispered.

"Guys, what are we going to do? Mona tried to shoot us and Paige is out to get us." Spencer explained.

"We could leave town." Aria offered up.

"No, we need to be somewhere where we know, if she gets us out of town not only kidnapped but we're also lost." Hanna argued.

"But if we're here, she can still get us." I added.

"Okay, let me just think for a moment." Alison ordered, I looked at her and sighed, leaning back in my seat, as tired as I was, I didn't want to sleep in case something happens.

"So you're really going to come out when we get back to school?" I asked Hanna, looking at her. Hanna looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"I would come out right here right now." She told me. I looked into her eyes and smiled, biting my lip to stop myself laughing at how cute she is.

"Okay, I have a rough plan. We can all stay at the barn like usual but CeCe, Jason, Mr Fitz can stay with us, when Paige or Mona come to visit, we have extra help to lock them in a room and then live normally." Alison explained, I nodded along with the others, it didn't seem that bad. I pushed Ali lightly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Alison moved, I stood and started walking away until Spencer joined me.

"I need to go as well." She said, I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom, taking a separate stall to Spencer and doing my business, washing my hands next to Spencer, hip bumping her, Spencer smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I want to go home." I told her quietly.

"Like, home to the barn or home to your house?" She asked me, turning to look at me.

"Home to the barn, no way I could leave you guys." I argued, looking into her eyes.

"This is sweet." I felt my body freeze up. I looked at Spencer who had a look of horror on her face.

"But wouldn't you prefer the moment if it was spent with me?" Paige asked, I snapped, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her into a stall, locking it.

"How the hell did she get in here?" I asked Spencer, she looked at me, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"I hate all this running, it's so annoying." Paige sighed out, leaning against the door. I pulled Spencer away from the door as far as we could go.

"But I guess I'll just have to get you forcefully, I didn't want to hurt you guys." Paige sympathised, I heard the lock twist and saw the door swing open, Paige twirling a knife in-between her fingers.

"No one wants to be hurt, do they?" She said, as if mocking us, stepping into the stall, I held onto Spencer's arm, not looking away from Paige.

"Leave us alone, we just want to get home." I told her, trying to plead with her, Paige shook her head and laughed, grabbing Spencer from my grasp by surprise and holding a knife to her side.

"Now will you come with me?" Paige asked, Spencer shook her head but I ignored her, no way was I leaving her, I nodded at Paige and held back a gasp when she grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Blinking back tears I reached for Spencers hand and held it tight as Paige pulled us out of the bathroom and towards the table we were previously sitting at, Paige hiding the knife behind Spencers back. Aria, Hanna and Alison stood and looked at Paige who briefly revealed the knife that was threatening to stab Spencer.

"You really think you were safe here?" Paige asked quietly with a laugh, I could feel Alison's glare.

"Let them go." Alison hissed at her, Paige gripped out arms tighter and frowned.

"You really underestimate me Alison." Paige stated in a bored tone. I looked around; no one seemed to see this as weird, everyone just drank their coffee and gossiped.

"Are you coming? I mean, I don't want to hurt someone, especially if they don't have to be hurt." Paige directed at Hanna and Aria. I looked at Alison who seemed conflicted, as much as I wanted to run I couldn't at the risk or Spencer being stabbed. I turned around and hugged Paige tight, pulling her close, I felt Spencer move away slightly and Paige's arms wrap around me.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked me, I pulled away slightly to see her raised eyebrow.

"Stopping you from stabbing my girlfriend, what does it look like?" I told her seriously, I saw something flash in her eyes and I pulled away the best I could.

"Paige, people are staring, let her go." Aria said, placing a hand on Paige's arm. I felt Paige begin to shake slightly.

"I'm not leaving without you." Paige said softly, I felt bad for her, all she wants to do is be loved. But then again she's stalking, hurting and taking us away from Ali, who we love.

"You have to, because I'm not coming with you." I told her, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Let her go McCullers." Alison said in a level voice, I could feel her glare. Paige looked at me, and let me go.

"I'll come back for you. All of you." Paige promised, turning around and leaving, I felt Spencer bring me into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't have done that, I could have got away." She whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't going to take the chance." I said, kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"Let's go home." Alison said, I knew I had slightly pushed it by putting myself at risk again, but I would put myself at risk constantly if it meant my girls are safe.

The walk home was fine, silent but fine, I blinked and looked around, reaching Spencer's barn and collapsing on the couch, no longer able to move.

"You okay?" Ali asked, crouching next to me. I nod and close my eyes.

"I need coffee." I mumble, opening my eyes. I saw Alison shake her head, giving me a small smile.

"You need sleep." She said softly, stroking the top of my head, I closed my eyes again and relaxed under her touch.

"Where are the others?" I asked her quietly.

"I told them I need an Emily moment." Alison explained, I opened my eyes when she laid next to me on the lounge and held me close in her arms.

"I feel bad for Paige, that she can't find happiness." I admitted to Alison, I could feel her shaking her head.

"Only you could feel sorry for someone who is trying to whisk you away." Ali said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you again." I told her. Alison looked at me, her mouth opening and closing again.

"I can't promise that she won't get you again, but I can promise that I will always get you back." Alison vowed. I nodded and kissed her lips lightly, laying my head back down.

"Emily, promise me something." Alison said, waking me up slightly.

"I can try." I said, sleepy.

"Don't ever change." She whispered. I nodded and felt my body relax in her arms, where I knew I was safe no matter what.

"I love you." I mumbled before I finally fell asleep.

**Hanna**

I threw another apple at Spencer, shaking my head when she caught it.

"Stop throwing fruit at me." Spencer ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop studying, Aria and me are bored." I said, nudging Aria.

"Aria and I, Hanna, and what do you want me to do about it?" Spencer asked, I shrugged.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked her. Spencer looked up from her book and sighed.

"I haven't got my car." Spencer said and continued to read.

"You're not the only one with a car Spence." I said, rolling my eyes and standing up, stretching out my muscles.

"I'm thirsty." I stated, walking out of the room and down the stairs, I crept pass the couch where Emily slept and Alison held her and had a glass of water before trying to slowly creep back upstairs.

"Han, wait." Ali whispered, I turned around and walked over to her.

"Everything alright?" I asked, crouching next to the lounge. Alison nodded and connected her lips to mine, her hand that wasn't wrapped around Emily tangled in my hair.

"You okay?" Alison asked once she pulled away. I nodded and kissed her again, cupping her cheek with my hand and keeping her close.

"Starting without me." I heard Emily mumble, I pulled away and looked at her as she sat up from the couch.

"Sorry babe." Alison said with a grin. I simply shrugged and leaned over Alison to kiss Emily. I could feel Alison move and connect her lips to my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Thanks for calling us guys." I let go of Emily to see Spencer and Aria walk over. I grinned and looked up at them, letting out a small moan when Alison bit down on my neck lightly. Aria leaned over the couch and began making out with Emily while Spencer walked around and began to kiss along Aria's neckline.

"Don't you just love watching our girls?" Alison whispered in my ear. I nodded, feeling a little like a pervert but enjoying it.

"Bedroom." I heard Spencer mumble to Emily and Aria and I noticed how heated things between them were getting, Spencer still continued to kiss along Aria's neckline as her hands disappeared somewhere into her pants while Emily had her hands massaging Aria's sides, Aria's hands gripping Emily's arse.

"Don't forget me." I said, following them upstairs, Alison bringing up the rear, we went to Ali's room, simply because she had the biggest bed. Spencer, Emily and Aria fell into the same position, shirts seemed to be almost tearing. I took the other side of Aria and pulled off her shirt, flinging her bra across the room and latching onto one of her breasts. I gasped when Ali's cool hands trailed under my shirt.

"We're a mess." Spencer mumbled, I pulled away from Aria's flushed skin and sat up to look at my girls and our pile of limbs, Alison pulled me back against her as Spencer came and sat next to us. Aria and Emily off in their own little world, I looked at Alison and Spencer who were both watching them with dark eyes, I tilted my head to the side, watching as Aria and Emily practically grinded against each other, Aria bracing her hands on either side of Emily's head to keep her up right.

"I feel like a dirty pervert." Spencer stated.

"This is so hot." I mumbled, looking at them.

"If this doesn't stop, we're going to be left out." Alison told us quietly, I nodded but I couldn't find it in me to pull them apart. Apparently neither did Alison or Spencer.

"Guys." I tried. Aria pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah?" She asked, Emily sitting up and wrapping her arms around Aria.

"Feeling a little left out here." Spencer finished. Aria shrugged and kissed Emily's forehead.

"You snooze, you lose-"

Aria got cut off by someone calling us downstairs.

"Bathroom." I said, pushing Aria, Emily, Alison and myself into the bathroom, grabbing clothes along the way as Spencer went to answer the door.

"This isn't my shirt." Alison said, I looked at the shirt that seemed two sizes to small.

"That's mine." Aria said, pulling it off Alison.

"Babe, you forgot my bra." Alison complained, I blushed and went to grab it.

"Wait, you don't have clothes on yourself." Emily said, grabbing my arm, I nodded and began pulling on my clothes.

"It's Shaun." Spencer said, opening the door and coming in, dressed appropriately.

"What does he want?" I asked, buttoning my shirt.

"You, apparently." She said, I raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"Are you jealous?" I asked her with a small smirk.

"He said you had his USB for some partner thing." Spencer said, ignoring me completely. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my clothes.

"I'll get rid of him." I said and went outside, I threw Alison thee rest of her clothes, I could hear them following me.

"Shaun, hey." I said, grabbing the USB off the table and handing it to him, I felt my girls eyes staring at us and I did my best to hold back a weird sound and bash the idiot that ruined our chances of getting some.

"Hanna, sorry for popping by, I was just in the area and I wanted to know whether you wanted to grab a coffee?" Shaun looked at my girlfriends with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, Em and I are going to grab lunch." Spencer said and grabbed her hand, Aria grabbed her other hand and started walking away with them.

"Wait, guys, Shaun, I need to tell you something." Shaun perked up and looked at me, I felt bad for breaking his heart. Not really but I can pretend.

"Shaun, I'm gay." I stated and watched his reaction. His eyes widened and he started walking towards the door.

"I should go, thanks Hanna, I'll see you at school." I waved goodbye and watched him leave before turning to my girls.

"So, how about lunch?" I asked with a small smile. Spencer shook her head and pulled me into her arms.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered into my ear. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I thought I was going to have to teach him a lesson." Alison said with a small smile. I shrugged.

"I figured I'm coming out soon anyway, may as well start." I told them.

"Now it's just me and Spence that have to come out and we'll all be alright." Aria said with a wide smile, I rolled my eyes.

"And I guess I'm just loner Alison." Alison suggested, walking with us all to the kitchen, I laughed and got myself a drink of water.

"You could have anyone; everyone already thinks you're with someone." Emily told her seriously and sat on a stool. I sat next to Aria on the other stool.

"I know." Ali said with a smirk. We all laughed, I heard the Skype call and Emily ran off to talk to her dad.

"I had better get to my parents and have some meal." Aria said, kissing our cheeks. Spencer called out to her to be careful and Alison said she would go with her. When the phone started ringing Spencer left the room to answer it. Leaving me alone to my thoughts.

This could all just be a joke Paige is pulling. I hope. I mean, she couldn't really want us, could she? It was a surprise that Alison wanted me.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Em." I said with a small blush and looked at Alison who smiled at me, Emily sat in between her legs and patted the spot next to her as Spencer and Aria made their way into the room. _

_"I thought this was an SOS." Spencer said, plopping down on the other side of Emily as Aria sat opposite us all. _

_"It is." Alison said, I looked at them, Alison and Emily seemed to be having a quiet conversation between them both. _

_"We want you all." Alison stated, ignoring Emily's protests. _

_"Ali!" Emily muttered, playing with her hair. _

_"What are you two going on about?" Aria asked, tilting her head to the other side, I felt just as confused as she did. _

_"Em and I have been dating for a while now and we want to date you three as well." Alison explained I felt my heart stop, flutter and almost leave my body. _

_"Guys, just pretend this never happened." Emily said, going to stand up. _

_"Hell no." Spencer said and before anyone could leave or blink, Spencer had grabbed Emily and pulled her into a deep kiss. I felt my eyes widen. _

_"I'm want to be a part of this." Aria state softly, crawling into Alison's lap. _

_"Hanna, do you want to be with us?" Alison asked, everyone looked at me and I felt my heart flutter, or stop, I'm not sure. _

_"Yes." _

_*flashback over*_

I shook my head and smiled, rinsing my cup and playing with the tea towel in front of me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Spencer asked once she was back in the room, I nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"Spence, I kind of feel scared without Ali here." I told her, curling into one side of her as the first Harry Potter movie started playing.

"Don't worry, I found my dad's hidden Taser gun." She said with a shrug. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I love you." I whispered and watched the movie.

**Aria**

I sipped my drink and talked with Ali about unimportant things while we sat on my couch while my mother made lunch.

"The red coat you have goes better with that outfit then your green one." I told her as she explained what she wanted to wear first day back at school.

"I love my red coat. I think I'll wear it." Alison said with smile and I grinned.

"What about you?" Alison asked, I shrugged and explained what I wanted to wear.

"I love that black hoodie you keep in your locker." Alison said with sarcasm and a roll of her eyes. I hit her shoulder playfully. I keep a black hoodie in my locker for cold days.

"Well, I'll be warm and you'll freeze." I retorted and smiled at my mom as she came to get us for lunch.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I sat at the table with her and Ali. Mike was at dads for the weekend so we it was just the three of us. Mom got up and answered her phone when it rang so while she was gone I took Ali's hand in mine and smiled.

"Thank you, for wanting me." I told her softly, trying to make sure my mother couldn't hear.

"I'm not the only one that wants you. Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Paige want you." I nodded and held back a shudder at the last name and ate my food, letting go of her hand before my mother came back.

"That was Mike, your father's car has broken down. I need to go take him to practice." She said, kissing my head and walking out the door. I smiled at her as she left.

"Come on, let's clear this up and go home." I said and kissed her softly, I took our plates to the kitchen and took out my phone as it bleeped.

_Do what I say or mommy finds out. Kisses –A_

I looked at the photo of Alison and me just sharing a kiss and froze. I cleared the plates and put them in the dishwasher and turned around as Alison came in.

"Someone's in here." She whispered to me. My phone beeped again.

_Go home, or mommy will be informed. Kisses –A_

I grabbed Alison's hand and dragged her to her own car. She started the car and I watched my house as it disappeared into the distance slowly and looked at Alison.

"We have to get to the barn." I stated dumbly and watched her face as it tried to stay neutral.

"I know." She said and held my hand, I was slightly worried about her not holding the steering wheel but held her hand tight none-the-less.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked Alison as we parked in front of the barn. We sat for a moment before something inside of me snapped and I ran inside. I saw Emily, Spencer and Hanna curled up on the couch, the ending credits of Harry Potter slowly lit the screen. My phone beeped and I checked to make sure they were breathing before checking it.

_Check the letter box. Kisses –A_

I went outside, only to see Alison carrying a large box into the house.

"Should I wake them up?" I asked her quietly as she set the box on the kitchen table.

"No, let them rest." She whispered, opening the box with a knife. I looked inside and pulled out a plain doll. No hair, nothing. My phone beeped again, getting annoyed I turned it onto vibrate before checking the message.

_Draw one of your girls that you want gone. Or I'll choose for you. Kisses –A_

I stared at my phone and quickly began looking for a pen so I could draw my own face on it. I found a marker in the bottom of the box but before I could draw anything Alison had plucked the doll and marker from my hands and was writing her name along the doll and putting it back in the box. The small doll seemed even smaller in the box.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she took the box and put it outside the door.

"I'm going to figure who the bitch is." She said simply, I nodded. Yes, now it makes perfect sense. Not really but I'm not going to argue with her.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I told her instead when she came back inside. I saw Alison roll her eyes and look at me.

"I don't want you getting hurt and yet you are." She retorted. I rolled my eyes and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry." I whispered, which was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"I do." Alison said and I nodded, kissing her quickly and walking out to our other girls and grabbing a blanket to cover them. Spencer woke up, grabbing my arm.

"Spence, it's just me." I whispered, soothing the worried look off her face. Spencer smiled and went to stand.

"Swap seats with me." She whispered back, I wanted to refuse, until it hit me how tired I was. Nodding I kissed her cheek and sat in between Hanna and Emily, smiling when Spencer covered us with the blanket and kissing our foreheads and leaving. I smiled even wider when I felt the blonde and brunette on either side of me wrap their arms around me. Closing my eyes I let my body relax.

**Spencer**

"What do you mean we're leaving?" I asked Alison as I saw her starting to prepare a food bag.

"You had a knife held into your back! I'm not letting it happen again." Alison said, trying to reason with me.

"I remember, it hurt but I'm okay." I told her, taking the bag off her and holding it on the other side of the counter.

"No, it's not okay. I can't lose you Spence, if that means tying you up and smuggling you across the border I will." I shook my head.

"What about school? And our family? We can't just pack up and leave. Think about it." Alison braced her arms against the bench and I could see tears starting to form in here eye, dropping the bag I ran over to the other side and embraced her tightly.

"I can't protect you properly if we stay. If we're here, I can't watch Paige and A at the same time and its killing me. And Hanna and people who don't know you're taken, it hurts." She whispered into my ear. I could hear the rasp in her voice from the crying.

"We can't leave Rosewood. It's too suspicious." I told her quietly, tightening my embrace when she tried to move away.

"We can stay in Rosewood, tell your family we're going away, and go underground or something." She tried to reason. I didn't say anything as I thought it over.

"How about we go to Ravenswood? It's close by, we can stay in an apartment and you've been there before so we should know our way around." I pulled away from Alison to look at her. She nodded and I stepped away.

"I'll help you pack food and then we can pack bags. I don't want to wake them yet." I told her. Alison nodded and we started packing food that wouldn't melt.

"They have a store there. We can also stack up on cold food. There's this friend of mine that will let me use her apartment." Alison stated, I helped her carry the food to her car and went back inside.

"I'll go pack Hanna and Aria's stuff; you start on yours and Ems." I told her. Alison nodded and we split ways. I started packing all of Hanna's clothes that would fit into the suit case, making a note to pack an iron and sat on the suitcase to zip it up. I wheeled it as quietly as possible to her bedroom door and went to Aria's room, doing the same. I don't know what they want to wear, or what I want to wear. But while we are locked up in a room it won't matter what we're wearing, or if we're wearing anything.

"I'm such a perv." I mumbled to myself, zipping up Aria's bag and wheeling it next to my bag before going to my room and raising an eyebrow as Alison sat on my bed.

"I finished packing so I packed your stuff." She said with a shrug. I smiled and we dragged, pushed, all the bags down to the car and squeezing them into the boat.

"I'll email our parents." Alison said, I nodded and walked with her.

_Hey Mom, me and the girls are going away for the rest of the holidays. Call if you need anything. Love you._

Alison copied and pasted the same email to each of our parents and sent them. I looked around the barn, knowing that we would have to go. I looked at my sleeping girls and sighed. I don't want to wake them. I know they have nightmares, maybe not as bad as Em, but still a nightmare.

"Let's get out of here Spence." Alison whispered into me ear, wrapping her arms around my waist. I nodded and leaned back onto her.

"I don't want to wake them though." I said and sighed, walking out of their arms and kneeling beside Hanna.

"Han, wake up baby." I whispered stroking her hair softly as Alison tried to coax Aria out of her sleeping state.

"No, leave me sleep." Hanna mumbled, opening her eyes anyway and looking at me.

"What's going on?" Aria asked as she wrapped her arms back around Hanna and looked at me.

"We're going away." Alison mumbled stroking Emily's hair as Emily blinked the sleep away from her eyes.

"Where?" Hanna asked, leaning up and stretching her arms above her head. I shrugged and stood up, folding the blanket and grabbing another to take with us.

"We'll explain in the car." I said, cautious in case our house is bugged I walked outside, looking at the floor where a knife with Alison's name sat.

"Voodoo doll." Alison mumbled behind me. I turned to look at her but she shook her head. I'll get it out of her later. I sat in the back seat, Aria in the middle and Emily on the other side, Hanna sat in the front seat with Alison as she started the car.

"Where are we going?" Aria asked I made eye contact with Alison in the mirror before she started talking.

"Ravenswood." She said simply, I looked out the window, not want to meet their questioning eyes.

"Why?" Hanna asked, seeming completely awake now. I looked at the front seat from the corners of my eye and saw Alison shrug.

"Why don't you tell us Spence? You seem abnormally quiet." Emily stated, I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed.

"We thought we could maybe stay there for the summer, away from Paige." I told them.

"You didn't think to ask? We didn't even pack." Aria accused, I looked back out of my window.

"We packed for you, and I remembered the iron." Alison added, I ran a hand over my face, extremely grateful.

"Look, I knew you guys wouldn't react to well to this-"

"React to well? Alison did you even stop to think maybe we preferred it at home." Hanna asked cutting Alison off, I looked at Emily who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I think you should have asked, but maybe it could work out." Emily tried to reason. I nodded, deciding to stick with her argument.

"Yeah, you guys have never been there, neither have I and if it doesn't work we can come straight home, or to my parents camping house." I added, Aria and Hanna nodded reluctantly and I knew we –Alison and I- had won this round.

**Alison**

When we arrived in front of my renting out apartment I could tell my girls were extremely uncomfortable, getting out of the car I opened the boot of my car and started unloading bags, Emily soon came out, followed by Aria and then Hanna and Spencer, taking their bags. I showed them to our apartment and put the food in the fridge.

"It's not gonna work, let's go home." Hanna said, making her way to the door.

"Han, give it a go for a second." I heard Aria whispered to her, I turned on the lights for the rest of the apartment and shut the blinds.

"Not what I had in mind for the holidays." Emily said, putting her bag down, I met her eyes and took her hand.

"We can still go out, we'll just, be living here a majority of the time instead of at home." I explained, smiling at the small nod I got in return.

"So I found board games, all ten seasons of friends, I have all the Harry Potter books and a packet of condoms." Hanna said, opening one of my small cabinets and pulling the items out.

"Condoms?" Emily asked me, tugging on my hand. I held back a blush before answering all their questioning looks.

"Just in case, and it was a two for one deal with the tampons." I explained, keeping my calm look. They all seemed to understand and Emily let go off my hand and walked towards the cabinet before I could take her hand back.

"We could use these some time." Hanna said to Emily, I went to grab them off her when Spencer dragged me to the couch.

"How about we watch some friends?" She suggested, Aria walking over to discuss the fun they could have with condoms.

"Okay." I said looking back at the three, not liking any of my girls out of my sight, I didn't like not having them insight. I turned back to Spencer when she called them over throwing the blanket over myself, Emily and her while the second went on the girls who sat on the floor in front of us. I wrapped an arm around Spencer, holding Emily's hand, I could feel my leg touching Aria's shoulder and smiled, looking at Hanna's face light up when the first episode of Friends started, when my phone started ringing I could see them all get up with me.

"Stay here, it's probably Jason." I lied, smiling when they sat back down and went to answer my phone, knowing all too well it wasn't him.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at my nails.

_"Where are they? Where are you? Where did you take them?" _ I rolled my eyes and thought of an answer.

"Guess." I said, not wanting to give too much away and frighten my girlfriends.

_"Don't play games Alison! You ruined my plans! You ruined everything! I was going to get them back!" _

"Going, but I thought ahead."

_"Two can play this game. Do you want to hear about how I made out with your girlfriends in your room? And I marked them each as mine, I bet you haven't been able to yet." _I held back a growling sort of sound and took a deep breath.

"I've done more then you'll ever do now if you'll excuse me, I should go continue."

_"Next time, I'll make sure they really are mine, one by one, alphabetical order or chronological order?"_

"Watch it I won't let you get away alive next time." I whispered into the phone and hung up, clenching my hands into fists and trying to keep calm. I put the phone on the bench and running a hand through my hair.

"How's Jason?" Hanna asked, I turned around and gave her a small smile, hoping she believed it.

"He's fine." Hanna nodded, letting it go and took my hand.

"Come on, you're missing the fun." She teased, dragging me back towards the TV. I followed her and took my spot back.

I looked at my phone and tuned out the TV, thinking of the threat Paige just gave me about raping my girls. As if no one learnt from Ben. She's probably enjoying this, although how she got my number, I'm not quite sure.

"Ali, before you burn holes in the wall you can tell me what's wrong or close your eyes." Spencer whispered in my ear. I placed my head on her shoulder and grabbed Emily's hand again, playing with her fingers and seeing a small smiled swim onto her face. I looked back to the TV and then down at her fingers, holding her hand in one of my hands and running my fingers through Aria's hair softly, I laughed along with them in the right places but on the inside, I wasn't there. I couldn't help but feel as though I may not make it next time. I barely made last time and Paige caused so much damage.

**Paige**

I sat at my study, a single picture of each of my girl sitting there, smiling at me. They would be here in person, but that bitch ruined my plans for tonight. I had everything, the drinks, the food, the bed. I was going to make all of them officially mine and mine only.

"I miss you." I whispered, stroking the closest framed photo, Spencer and smiled, I guess if I start preparing now it would be final. Standing I took off my jacket and walked to my room. My apartment out here in Ravenswood would come in handy. I can keep my girls here and away from Alison and she'll never know. Granted it would help if I knew where they were to begin with. I turned on the light to my room and looked at it, the cages in the corner where only for when they tried to run, the ties on the bed stood out and I smiled and walked to the next room where two double beds stood together, my girls can stay here for when I'm away. I shut off the tight and went back to my room, deciding to look for them in the morning when I head back to Rosewood.

I miss you.

**Hey Guys! I updated! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I will try to write quicker. Sorry for any typos. **

**Three facts about me 1. My name is Amy 2.I'm a lesbian 3. I love Pretty Little Liars! Please don't use my stories as your own and I obviously suck at writing fluff whether its between two people one hundred people. **


End file.
